


I'm Okay

by chibichibi_k



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Reid had stepped up and said that he was the FBI agent in Minimal Loss. This is how Morgan deals with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Criminal Minds. Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2008.
> 
> Very mild spoilers for S04E03 - Minimal Loss.

"Guys," JJ called out to the group of FBI agents and State sheriffs huddled together by the speakers, listening intently to the conversations going on in the compound a hundred yards or so away. "You need to see this." JJ turned on the TV located in the corner of the operations base.

Everyone's attention turned to the TV and watched as some local reporter – who was looking for his big break – reported that there was an undercover FBI agent in the compound. Numerous eyes widened as the agents and sheriffs digested the information.

"Shit," Morgan cursed quietly. Prentiss and Reid were in there. Now one of them was going to have to take the fall and out themselves as an FBI agent and deal with the consequences. All thanks to some damn idiot leaking information to the news.

Hotch and Rossi both had panic in their eyes. Cyrus, as most cult leaders tended to be, was unpredictable to some extent and no one knew how he was going to take hearing that there was an agent lurking under his nose.

The sounds of hurried footsteps were heard from the speakers focused on the bugs inside the compound. "Which one of you is it?" Benjamin Cyrus' angry voice boomed from the speakers.

Morgan could practically see Prentiss and Reid's expressions as Cyrus asked the question. Prentiss would have a calm expression on her face but her eyes would be calculating and silently weighing the options and their consequences. Reid would also have a calm expression on his face but his eyes would give him away like they always did. His sweet, brown eyes would be wide and worried, probably darting back and forth between Prentiss and Cyrus.

"Oh, Pretty Boy," Morgan whispered quietly to himself. "Don't do something stupid."

As if hearing Morgan's quiet prayer and blatantly ignoring it, Reid replied to Cyrus' question. "What?"

"Which one of you is the FBI agent? The one that the reporter said was posing as the social worker who was going to be interviewing the children?"

The silence was deafening to the FBI agents waiting to see what their fellow teammates did. Only one had to be exposed and whoever took the heat was sure to come out of the compound scathed, if not worse.

There were a few beats of dead silence before Cyrus' voice boomed throughout the room once more. "Who is it?"

Everyone in the operations base held their breath as they awaited the answer of Cyrus' question. The cult leader must have made a move towards the two agents, threatening once of them because there was a slow pause before a firm and determined voice finally answered.

"Me. I'm the FBI agent."

Morgan stopped breathing altogether when he heard who had spoken. He took a look around the operations base and noticed the looks of shock on his teammates faces.

 _Reid,_  Morgan sighed mentally.  _What the hell do you think you're doing?_  He was worried, Reid hadn't been in a situation like this since the ordeal with Hankel. Morgan had made sure of that, he'd protected Reid but now, Reid was beyond his reach and it killed him that couldn't help him.

"You?" Cyrus' shocked voice startled the agents. Sounds of shuffling and of someone being forcefully dragged from a room soon followed.

The sound of a body being slammed, hard, into a wall made Morgan flinch and clench his fists, his sharp nails digging into his palms. He tried to tune out Cyrus' ramblings and Reid's whimpers as the cult leader beat him.

"I can take it." That one sentence, broken up by coughs and soft groans of pain, made Morgan freeze. Despite the pure pain that was in Reid's voice, there was power, courage, and meaning.

Cyrus' ramblings continued as he took in Reid's sentence and the punches because harsher. Even so, Reid once more said, with the same conviction, "I can take it."

"He's provoking him!" Morgan yelled out when he heard the sickening sound of Reid's lithe body connecting with the wall once more. Only this time, the sound of glass or something similar breaking sounded when Reid's body made impact. "We've got to get in there and get him out before Cyrus kills him!"

Morgan knew that if they did just that that several innocent women and children would be injured or worse, killed, in the process. But at the moment he didn't care. He couldn't just sit there helplessly and listen to the sound of Reid being beaten.

"No," Rossi said in realization. "Reid's sending us a message. He's telling us not to come in."

Morgan didn't think he could believe that. Especially when they all heard Reid hit the stone floor of the compound's basement and several groans of agony as Cyrus' foot connected with the young agent's stomach. Then there were no other sounds except for the small whimpers of pain coming from Reid.

Morgan's mind was reeling. Once again he had been forced to sit back and do nothing as his teammate, friend, and lover had been beaten. All he wanted to do right now was bust in to that God damn compound and kill that son-of-a-bitch Cyrus for hurting  _his Reid._

The rest of the BAU team set to work on their next plan of attack. Now that Cyrus had found out that an agent was inside the compound, it was only a matter of time before something big happened. Getting everyone out was not top priority.

All Morgan could do was try to calm down so that he didn't just burst in there to get that bastard. With everyone else off working on the next step, no one besides Morgan was paying attention to the sounds emitting from the speakers.

Reid's heavy breathing and whimpers of pain could still be heard, though the sounds of agony seemed to be quieting as the pain lessened. Morgan was just about to leave, being unable to just stand there and listen to his lover's pain but before he could move one step away from the equipment, Morgan heard something.

Reid's voice was quiet but strong as he spoke softly, around the pain. "I'm okay." Morgan's breath caught in this throat. He silently prayed that Reid was speaking just to him and not thinking that the rest of the team was there as well. "I'm okay, Derek. I'm okay."

Morgan sighed with relief at that.  _As always you can read my mind, Pretty Boy._  Knowing that Reid, his Spencer, was okay and had taken the risk to assure him that he was, made it so that Derek could focus.  _Don't worry, Spencer. I'm coming._  With renewed hope, Morgan joined the rest of the BAU team and made sure that they got Reid and Prentiss out of there. There was no way he was going to let Reid down.


End file.
